Playhouse
by Mystifying Umiko
Summary: Zeus longingly watched her daughter's retreating form from his throne; Hades knows how badly he misses the brazen child that would often sit on his lap and chatter for hours. The wanted to tell her he's willing to tear off the fates and have him placed there instead of her, but he can't. Because he's a god, they have responsibilities they can't neglect. Set after Titan's curse


**Playhouse**

**08/14/13**

All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair."

― Mitch Albom

Gigantic doors flung open as a strong gust of wind headed by a single sleek, silver arrow blew its way in followed by the enraged goddess of moon herself. Her eyes were wild as an untamable storm and her auburn hair billowing in the winds like an unquenchable fire burning everything that comes on its way, trailing at her feet are her loyal hunting companions-a pair of black and white beasts, different as the goddess and her brother but complimenting each other nonetheless-their stance, rigid and ready to pounce at her command.

Her demeanor was determined and every stride she took was purposeful. She gave off an icy and indifferent air, a far cry from her usual calming and serene disposition. Her voice, which echoed throughout the halls effectively silencing the heated debate and shunning the scathing remarks of her kin, was laced with anger, fear and worry. Worry for her other half that she hasn't seen for days, weeks, months even. Fear of what unwarranted punishment was bestowed upon him. And anger towards the gods and their stupid ancient laws, but most especially, spite at her self-serving father. "Somebody must start talking or shall I shoot my next arrow should anyone refuse to tell me about my brother's whereabouts?" She got everyone's undivided attention aimed solely at her, even the most stubborn god who wouldn't listen to _anyone_ had his words lost deep in his throat as he stared aghast his daughter's insolence. Her ice cold emerald eyes scanned everyone in the room but they held their tongues and refused to meet her gaze. Most of them threw her disapproving looks though some encouraged her by seeing their amused expression. "Very well then… father, need I let loose another arrow before _you_ satisfy my queries? Her sneer was venomous and her fingers began plucking the string of her bow, emanating a deadly sweet melody that sent chills down their spine.

Zeus let his eyes linger on his daughter's unbending yet, vulnerable form and let out a very deep breath. He began to rub his temples; he could feel a massive headache coming. She may be one of his sweetest daughter but she's unyielding when it comes to her brother, even he-the god among the gods-isn't an exception when she let loose her wrath. It never fails to amuse him. Sometimes he wonders where all the incessant bickering comes from when they won't stop fidgeting once the other is lost, especially Apollo, he literally turned the whole Olympus over when he heard that Artemis is missing. Oh and what great tantrum he had when he discovered that even their link has been cut off, solar flares would be an understatement with his fits. But that's beside the point, he'd rather deal with a flaring Apollo thousand times over than face the wrath and cold shoulder of his dear daughter. He learned, the hard way, never douse a fire with fire or you'll burn yourself in the process … no; he should deal with her, calmly and without bloodshed as possible. "Artemis, let go of the bow and arrows. Please child." His voice was soothing, pleading even. It was like talking to a child, which technically, he is. He is trying to pacify his provoked and unforgiving daughter.

But alas! This only aggravated his daughter further. "Where is my brother?!" Artemis stressed each word through clenched teeth, screw looking like a child! Screw everything. Tears has been battling her eyes since this morning but she won't let them go, she won't cry, at least not without Apollo's embrace that will surely placate her. No, she's not crying.

"Artemis please-" Zeus begged, but the goddess won't listen.

"Where's my brother?" And she snapped. "I want my brother! I expect him to be at my temple this morning but he isn't!" Zeus looked at his helpless daughter. She's lost, frantic and worn out. All he wanted was to pull her in a hug, Atlas knows how heavy the sky is, and to have it carry on your shoulder. "He's worried, I know he is. I have to tell him I'm alright. Where is he?" But he can't go on all soft and play daddy. He has responsibilities and laws to uphold and there are eyes watching his every move.

"Artemis, you know very well where he is. He can't see you, he has to live in worry; its the price he has to pay. You know he has to serve his punishment, in good intentions or not, it's the ancient laws he crossed. He helped a demigod on a quest and-"

"Screw the laws! They're not his children anyway!" The goddess began to lash out, Artemis knows _many _ways to castrate her victims than Ares, and that's something to be afraid of. "And it was for me, your daughter. He was trying to help to save me! Weren't you worried about me father?" her voice dropped in a whisper, her form was defeated. "Weren't you worried about your children?" Her eyes scanned the room and the godly parents gave her an indignant look. Everyone wanted to protest but she cut them off "I know you are, but they don't know that. It's not worth _anything_ to have them think you don't care at all and hate you all their lives. Remember, they only live once and they have no century to spare. You don't have an eon to make it up to them.

"I bore no child but sometimes I think we could have been more of a parent to our children, maybe then they would somehow respect us and genuinely love us than have them do our biddings our of fear. Perhaps then, I'd risk even immortality, just to be the mother they rightly need."

The goddess of the moon began to tread her way out leaving shame-faced gods on their wake, and on her way, they heard her child-like voice ring out the halls, loud and clear. "I still want my brother back!" some of them let out a dry chuckle but their minds never drifted away from her words.

Zeus longingly watched her daughter's retreating form from his throne; oh Hades knows how badly he wants to have her back. He misses the brazen child that would often sit on his lap and chatter for hours. He misses the adoring look she used give him, back when she wasn't exposed to the cruelties of the world, back when he still hold her undivided trust, back to the time she hasn't discovered his recurring obsession; he wanted his little girl back. And when she asked him if he's not worried the least bit, he was pained to hear that his daughter think that way, he'd rather have her arrows pierce him than hear those haunting words once more. The wanted to tell her he's willing to tear off the fates and have him placed there instead of her, but he can't. Because he's a god, they're all supreme deities, they have responsibilities they can't neglect and they can't sit and play house even if they wanted to.

"Meeting adjourned." The lord of the skies began to rise, he need not to say that, after all they can never conduct a proper meeting after what's happened, but out of habit he did. He heard someone call out for him but he paid them no heed, after all he has a sun god to free from his prison. Maybe this time he'll go easy on his overly dramatic and irrational son. Maybe once in a while he can bend the rules for his children… maybe once in a while...

_No they can't play house, but they surely want to change that given a chance…_

* * *

Pluto would be a planet once more should I own anything and anyone from this story ... so no. I don't own anything.

I don't really know what possessed me to write this ... just a random one-shot about the gods

So ... reviews anyone? Please, I only need one from you ... I'm begging here. If it helps, I appreciate a honest criticisms.


End file.
